Glacier Melting
Glacier Melting Ok, I know that I'm doing a lot of oneshot shipfics because of the name game, but it's nice to see people happy. And this is to LUSTER THE RAINWING for winning the name game with her submission Taupe! Chapter One: Glacier Glacier paced around her sparkling palace. She hadn't exactly liked Icicle's behavior, but then who was she to judge? Only the queen of the IceWings, she reminded herself. But Queen Glory WAS unusual, like she'd said to Winter... Who had done the Diamond Trials. And died. She hadn't wanted to kill either of her nephews, but if Tundra and Narwhal insisted... Glacier could still remember that sinking feeling when Hailstorm had flown back into the palace, like a piece of her heart had been taken out. After all, Winter had been her favorite nephew. But an IceWing queen shouldn't have insecurities. She had to be strong. But Winter is dead, her heart screamed. She couldn't show that she cared. Then she heard talon-steps on ice. If any dragon saw her like this, right now, insecure, they would start to disrespect her as queen. So Glacier took off and shot towards the open roof, seconds before the IceWing came in. Soon she was flying over endless tundra, with a few evergreen trees and some caribou. But there was no bright colors, not until she spied a flash of yellow. A SandWing, here? Glacier was curious. What was a SandWing doing? The war was over, but maybe there were a few lost SandWing soldiers in these lands. She spiraled down and landed with a THUMP in front of the SandWing. "AAAHHH!" The SandWing leaped back, shivering violently. "You scared me!" she said in a whiney voice. Glacier recognized that voice. One she heard during diplomatic meetings and everything else. One that belonged to former Princess Blaze of the SandWings. Glacier should have inwardly recoiled in disgust at that voice, but today it made her feel... better?! Like she knew she wasn't the only dragon here with problems. "Oh, Glacier! What are you doing here? You look down, what's wrong?" giggled Blaze. Blaze giggles and whines everything thought Glacier. That's kinda cute said her subconsciousness. "Nononononono!" she yelled under her breath. "Glacier, you really DO look down! Why don't you tell me about it!" Glacier did need somebody to talk to... so she agreed. For the next hour, she poured out all her worries, big and small, to Blaze. When she was done, Blaze stood up. "Well, I've gotta go! See you next time?" she asked shyly. "Um... Ok!" said Glacier with a real, genuine smile. Then on a whim, she stepped forward and hugged Blaze fiercely. Blaze stiffened, then she hugged Glacier back. Glacier felt like her heart was in one piece again, and that it was beating even harder than normal, if possible. After what felt like an eternity to Glacier, Blaze pulled back then flapped away quickly. Glacier was left standing there, blushing a rather pretty shade of rose red. "Blaze, I love you." she said, almost loud enough for Blaze to hear. Blaze looked back and waved, blew a kiss to Glacier, and flew away fastly. Now that Glacier was feeling OK, she shouldn't have wanted to follow after Blaze. But she did, stealthily. Finally, Glacier felt like she was following her heart. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (Mango the Rainwing) Category:Genre (Romance)